ring
by Ferrum
Summary: stories about rings in xenogears... divided in bart chapter, billy's, citan's and fei's
1. bart

**ring**

**Chapter One ~Bart's ring **

"What are you doing, young one?"  
"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"   
"Whoa!" Citan Uzuki, retreated back few steps, surprised. Bart screams were so un-obvious for him.

Bart turned his back from Citan, and looked... hem, stared him with a frightful expression, like he was seeing a ghost. But if course Citan Uzuki, the doctor from Lahan, and former elements of Solaris was not one! "CITAN! Don't you ever try to surprise me like that!"  
Citan, confused, pointing himself like saying _What? Me? I'm the one who surprised, young one!_ But instead of that words, Citan shook his head. "I'm so sorry, young one. Were you surprised?"

"OH, YES I AM, DON'T YOU HEAR ME JUST NOW?"

"I could hear your voice from the Hangar, Bart." Billy entered from the Hangar. "So clear even from Remanzou's cockpit." The ex-Etone smiled his peaceful smile. "Margie was not in her room, of you tried to meet her."  
"She's not? I MEAN, Don't you ever LAUGH like THAT again, priest-boy! I just hate it when you EXTENDED your devilish smiles!!!" Bart replacing his red blushing face with a angry like one, but it looked that he didn't make it, Citan Uzuki and Billy Lee Black was grinning.  
"Sure you was." Billy brushed his blue collar with his right hand, focusing his eyes in the smallest spot of dust he could find in his sight. "Margie brought Prim to Aveh for a walk."  
"AVEH?" Bart narrowed his eyes. "To Aveh? How did she..."  
"She asked me to escort her and Prim there, I just returned from Aveh." Billy harrumphed.   
Bart showed the face of, _Why didn't he ask me instead?_  
"Oh, it's good for the little ones to have some times to relaxed themselves. They didn't deserved to be in men's field... No, they did deserve it, if they had courage, strength and will." Citan threw his opinions to the young men in front of him. "Don't you think so too, young ones?"

"YOUNG MASTER!" 

The Three men heard rushed steps echoed to their direction. Sigurd Harcout and Maison came with blue colors of worries in their eyes. 

"Young Master? What was your scream just now?"  
Bart's face reddened, glowed in embarrassment soon as he realized how loud was his scream. "That's..." He could answer his helmsman's question. "Oh, Please don't act like sissy baby sisters!! I'm an adult now!! EIGHTEEN!"  
Maison saw the weirdness of Bart's action when he put something in his right hand's grip to his red jacket's pocket, and the shook of nervous whenever his eyes met with Maison's. "What are in your pocket?"  
"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!** I DON'T HIDE ANYTHING!!!"

Bart's scream go even louder, as Citan, Billy, Sigurd and Maison jerked back. At the same time, Margie's room door opened in a flash strike. 

"WHO DARE DISTURBING MY SLEEP!!!??? TWO TIMES, Y'KNOW!!?"

The man seemed so muddled, his white hairs stormed out, and his old brown skinned visage was in fury.   
"Father?" Billy was the one who returned his heads from two storms of screams. "What are you doing in Margie's room?"  
Jessiah Black raised his head. "What in the name of the devils in the hall a-y' all!"  
Billy seemed frustrated of his father's statement. "Father!"  
"YEAH, Ol'man! What're you doing in Margie's Room!?"  
Jessiah placed the _What d'ya mean?_ expression towards Bartholomew Fatima. "HEYYYYY!!! Boy, d'y think I had some nerves to do that!!???"  
They stared him doubtfully.  
"LISTEN I TOOK A NAP IN MY DAUGHTER'S PRIM'S BED. I ASKED THE NISAN GIRL BEFORE, IS THAT CLEAR?"  
"I can't just belief it just from..."  
"Woo-hoo, what do we have here?" Jessiah cut Bart's words, and sniffed. "Cool Water for Men. Hah! Y'got some sense there for a boy!"  
Bart held his breath as the other people tried the same actions to smell the scent that Jessiah had.  
"Yes, it's cool water." Sigurd touched his nose to convince his smell. "To tell the truth, your cloth is sure neater than the usual ones this day, Young Master."

"Sigurd!" Bart yelled at him.

"I had some thought, Young Master." Maison declared. "Your actions, and your smell. Old Maison here thinks that you have something you hide."  
"Yes." Billy added, with a uncertainty sight. "The flashy golden ring that you just hide in your..."  
"**WHOA**!" Bart shocked, jumped, swearing at Billy. "You say that again, Priest boy!"  
"Priest Boy? I like it." Jessiah smirked.  
"Father!"

"Wait a minute? Golden ring?" Maison stopped his words, glaring both at Billy and Bart.  
"At least, that I just saw."

"There's no GOLDENY RINGIE!" Bart sentenced.

"I'm sure there's one! There's no doubt for an expert gunslinger's eyes!!"  
Billy widened his eyes, disbelief of his father's words. _Is it my imagination or he just teased me!?_

"THERE'RE NOT!"

"Oh, for the mention, young one." Citan entered himself again to the conversation. "Golden rings presented your golden love to you loved ones. Golden sure is precious. Married people often celebrated their Golden Anniversary to their biggest time in marriage. Hem, Golden one sure is a good choice. I think it will fit in Marguerite's finger."

Bart eyes' were shown a delighted expression, but then it turned in to humiliated one when he realized the faces of the grinning men like laughing at him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!!!!!"

Jessiah laughed freely first, then Billy, Sigurd, Citan, even Maison followed his laughter. Bart's features were getting redder, and even more crimson than the robe Margie usually wore.

"OKAY, OKAY!!! I **AM** BRINGING A **GOLDEN RING**, and I **WANT** TO **GIVE** IT TO **MARGIE**!! SATISFIED!!??"

"Yeah, That's better, Boy!" Jessiah commented, still half laughing.  
"If I knew that from the beginning, I wouldn't surprise you in the first place, young one."  
"Cut it, Citan!" Bart shrieked. "My feelings somehow told me, you HAD KNOWN that from the beginning!"  
Citan beamed at the young prince, _no... he's a king already_.   
"Hyuga had ways, Young Master!" Sigurd continued. "You wouldn't give it to Margie if you hadn't have enough courage to tell the truth!"  
"Shit!"  
"Young Master, please be polite."  
"Yeah, Maison. I am."

Maison then nodded to himself, satisfied. "I just remembered something, the story of your great great grandfather of the Fatima Dynasty's story..."

"Another sleep time stories." Jessiah yawned.  
Maison widened his eyes towards Jessiah. "Okay, okay." Jessiah then added.

"This is the story from the late dynasty of the Fatima, and I forgot, maybe it's after the Rene Fatima's time...

_When the time's over for the king after the King Rene's time... It's so funny then, the new king's name was also Bartholomew Fatima.  
"What!? Copyright stealer!"   
"Maybe you're name taken from his, Bart."  
"Billy, are you at my side?"  
"Please quit it, young master, Sir Billy..._

_ I will continue...  
Then there's a time when this king called Bartholomew engaged with the Mother of Nisan, hum... I forgot its name.  
"It started with a **M**?"   
"Master Sigurd! I never thought you're such a person."  
"Relax, Maison. Continue the story."_

_ Hem, King Bartholomew never had any feelings for the Mother of Nisan that day except some cousins relations, now, do not cut me young master. I know you will say **See what did I tell you**. But, I know you have some feelings to Marguerite, haven't you. Now, let me continue...  
"He said that already. But not quite right."_

_ **KING BARTHOLOMEW**!!!! **HAD** CONFUSIONS harrumphed sound for a engagement present for the Mother of Nisan. He was so puzzled, he didn't even think a thing, and then he realized that he had to buy a ring.   
King Bartholomew didn't call for a jeweler, he took some sightseeing at Beldavik to get one.  
At that time, he found a jewelry store, and he decided to look for rings there.  
The store was neat, clean, and filled with shiny jewelries... There's a fair lady who stayed at the store, and King Bartholomew saw, amazed of her beauty. He paid steps closer and said...  
"Oh, boy. He sounds so old when he said that."  
_ _"Young Master!"  
"I get it, I'll keep my mouth shut."_

_ He said that he would buy a ring that would make woman to be happy.  
'What does the lucky woman like?'  
King Bartholomew paused for a while and answered. 'Let it be like your taste.'  
The fair woman looked like an original woman. She tied her brown hairs into two, had some little freckles at her face, and amazingly blue eyes. But she looked so fair in the eyes of the King.  
"She's a witch that wore charms."  
"Young master, please!!"_

_ King Bartholomew spent so much time in the jewelry shop to buy a single ring. In some way, he actually stay there for a long time, so he could see the face of the fair lady. King Bartholomew, among his words tried to attract her out from a merely discussion about rings and jewelry. For an addition, the lady didn't even know that he was a king.  
"Cut it out! What's the girl's role!?"  
"Amazingly, I guess she was your ancestor, young one."  
"How could you know that, master Citan?"  
"Well, the **lady**'s phrase, and the way you said it somehow showed..."  
"Oh, poor me, I disturbed the surprise."_

_ Yes, the king felt in love in the ring store. He did buy a ring for the Mother of Nisan, a silver one, to say many sorry to her for **abandoning** her.   
Instead of being angry, the mother of Nisan send him a reply, and contained a golden ring from Nisan, told him to be happily ever after with the lady, and they were._

....... (Silence)

"**JUST THAT!?**"  
"??" Maison confused. "Yes, **THAT**. The ring then used to be the Fatima dynasty engagement ring, because it's a sacred item from Nisan after all."  
"I think the most intriguing part when the mother of Nisan gave the king the golden ring."  
"But that's **WEIRDEST** story I ever heard."  
Jessiah continued. "Yeah, d'y have any sense of Humor there, Ol' Maison."  
"I just didn't understand your thoughts, Young Master, Master Black." Maison shook his head.  
"You didn't fall in love with the jeweler, did you Bart?" Billy asked, like teasing him. 

.... There was Silence, Bart reached his right hand to his jacket's pocket, and took something shiny from there. He showed it to Billy. "He, I didn't buy it, Priest Boy."  
"THAT'S..." Maison stunned.

**RING~ CHAPTER ONE (BART) END  
NEXT PART RING~ CHAPTER TWO (BILLY)**

* * *

Wow, 56 minutes. This is the quickest fic I ever made. Since I still practicing my English, send me some things (critics and suggestions) to provide my English and my writing skills (If I really have a skill in writing).   
For an explanations, Ring will be contained some chapters. (I only thought 3 for this time). The first is Bart, the second is Billy, and the third will be MY... (Ouch! YEAH, I know!) OUR Citan.   
I doubted if there's any Cool Water in Xeno. ^_^  
And yes, RING series will be placed among the rings (engagement, wedding, etc!)  
  
Xenogears, Bart, Billy, Citan (hicks), Maison, Sigurd is (C) By Squaresoft. All of the items here belong to them. This fic is created by Ferrum/2000 and used for entertainment only. No profit shall be gain in this matter.


	2. billy

**ring**

**Chapter Two ~Billy's Ring**

"Ouch!"  
Billy immediately turned his head to the hands that hit his shoulders from behind. "Prim! What are you doing here!? It's dangerous! How could you even pull yourself up to Remanzou's shoulders!?"

And there they were, the brother sister of the Black. Billy was sitting in Remanzou's shoulder when Prim suddenly hit his shoulders. And the amazingly small little Primera Black showed up in front of her brother's face and again **AT** the giant blue gear, Remanzou's left shoulder.

"You could drop yourself from this place!" Billy hurried, took an embrace of his little sister. Carried her into a safest place that she could get and usually got in a time when their father was not there for them. He sat Prim in his lap and murmured. "How could you reach this place, my little sister?"  
Primera Black gave a simple sight of his tranquil and still blue eyes to her brother, she sighed.  
"You're worrying about me, Prim? Don't worry. I'll be alright."  
Prim nodded her head, but then she touched her brother's chin, and lifted it so his sky blue eyes could meet with hers.   
"Hem, I'm worrying about the Orphanage. I've never seen the place in weeks."

"Yo! Prim, y there!?" 

Both Primera and Billy Lee Black downed their head to see Jessiah Black's scars-ed face. He was different, his skin was browner than his children's. "So there y'r, Prim. Come here, lil' angel!"

"Dad, she's not your toy."  
"Of course she's not, you fool!"

Billy jumped down, but firstly he watched his dark blue Etone Robe so it wouldn't make him un-comfortable to jump. He slowly released Prim from his embrace, and Primera Blight slightly ran his hands to their father's ones.  
Jessiah lifted Primera in his hands. And brought her to sit above his shoulders. "Y'r getting heavier, Prim!  
"Of course she is! People whose weight is getting lighter have to be ware, because it's a sign of dead."  
"How coud'y get that kindof statement, boy!"  
"Oh, sorry." Billy replied, half mocking. "Father."

Jessiah Black descended his daughter, Primera from his bear. "What's wrong, eh? Are you alright, kid?"  
"Oh, now, Jessiah Black used the right English! I'm okay! You're the one who weird!"

The air seemed so cold. Primera raised her head, seeing her older brother at the same way as her father.   
That time, Billy Lee Black found many similarities between his little beloved sister and his... father. The ex-Etone felt something heavy sit at his back. The coldness air pushed him for running, leaving both of his family.

"Wait, BOY!"

That was the last words that he heard. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Why, Billy! It's a surprise to see you here!"

Billy lifted his head from the previous position, where he could see his own boots. This time, he saw Fei Fong Wong and his **guardian**, Doctor Citan Uzuki. He didn't know, but they relaxed his heart. He stepped pace by pace faster towards them.  
"I thought you're still at the Hangar."

Billy nodded at Fei, he took a sit at a chair near them. "I was there."  
"So. How is Remanzou?" Citan put his glass back to the table. "I hoped the damage didn't cost much."  
"Well, I bought some gear parts to change it at the Snowfield Hideout." Billy coughed. "Hem, 55469 Gs, not mentioning the refueling."  
"WHAT!?" Fei jumped from his chair.   
"Had you negotiated with the store keeper, young one?"  
"That's the best price Yui could offer, Citan. I asked her for helping me offer."

Fei and Citan silenced, like they were trying to reach the missing air.  
"Well, Yui's the best bargainer I ever knew." Fei said in half disbelief, and submitted. "It's the best price then."  
"I'm thinking of the damage." Citan shook his head. "Was it that bad?"  
"...... It didn't look bad from outside, but the neuron inner circuits were damaged."  
"Hem, that's the problem then..." Citan nodded his head.

Silence. Like the fan's sounds were the loudest sounds in the whole world. Both Fei Fong Wong and Citan Uzuki saw the wandered sight of the younger man in front of them. They didn't dare to touch the food.   
The usual Fei would ignore anything, and just eat. But he couldn't. After he got himself control his own body and mind fully, he could not let himself to be a reckless fool again. He did it once when he let Elly... And then she was still in Deus.   
Citan saw the development in Fei's attitude. He was proud, but now he stared in confusion for the son of is former-commander in Solaris.

"Billy, are you alright?" Fei doubted his own question, but he dared to release it anyway.

Billy ascended his wandering eyes. "What?"

"Umm... Just you're... weird, I guess." Fei lowered his voice, but it suddenly rose in speed and loudness at Citan. "Don't you think the same thing, Doc?!"  
Citan had his eyes examined Billy, he nodded in agreement. "But it's alright if you don't want to tell us, Billy."  
"… … Thank you, Citan. It's not that bad…"  
Citan smiled. "Yes. But, it's bad for a man to hide his feelings." 

Fei and Citan stared at Billy. Billy then nodded. "I never heard anything about mother from father, just that. Hem… I mean. He doesn't like mother that much. He didn't mention a thing about mother. Primera is still a child, but she will asks about her mother soon. If, I mean, Bart could hear his family's stories from Maison. But, where will I hear mine except from that father of mine."  
-Silence- 

Citan coughed. "Eh. There's a amusing act of your father." 

"What?" Fei and Billy raised their heads towards Citan. 

Citan giggled. 

…… That's when Jessiah about to marry Racquel…

_We're having a... harrumph sound **Bachelor Party** for Jessiah.  
"Wait a minute... you mean, **WE**?"  
"Yes, we, Jessiah, Sigurd, couple of people and **me** were having a bachelor party. _

___Jessiah showed us his wedding ring... twinkling silver ring... with the mark... J & R forever."  
_Billy's eyes widened in surprise.

"_We cheered for Jessiah for something that he didn't often do. However, Racquel was a beautiful, and sweet lady that you wouldn't confuse that Jessiah would do something like that for her.  
**However**, Jessiah was so careless, he put the ring at the table with those... pardon... alcoholic drinks and chips. And people went there drunk, didn't realize anything what they were drinking and eating...   
The next morning we woke up... the ring was missing..."_

Citan saw the mocking expression from Billy, dedicated for his father.  
_ "Well, we didn't need much time to find it, because it's in Jessiah's stomach."  
"What!? You mean father failed his marriage because he **ate** his wedding ring?"  
"Ha ha! He was shrieking. For the first time in our life we heard Jessiah shrieking. He would give his job for the ring, he said."  
"Men, in love."  
_Citan laughed,_ "I return those words to yourself, Fei."  
_Fei blushed.

_"Anyways, I was the one who called Racquel because of the wedding ring. I can still remember her words:_

_ **Jessie did what!? Sir Hyuga! What had he done so he could be so stupid to gulp that... our...**_

_ I honestly told her that we were having a Bachelor Party._

_ **Silent for a while Bachelor Party? Ehm, Sir Hyuga, may I know if you or anyone had invited... or make some...**_

_I told her the truth._

_ **Give me to Jessie, sir.**_

_Then I saw the pride of Jessiah Black was shrinking to its minimum state, he ducked his heads many times." _Citan smiled, he amused for something in his mind. _"And... I changed my mind for the sweet Racquel, she screamed loud like she was his wife already and even we could hear her voices._

_ **JESSIAH BLACK!! How could you do that to me!? I've completely forgotten ALL the POEMS you sent to me! **_ Citan laughed _**I will burn it to ashes so I cannot read it again!! What do you think I am!? Should we cancel the WHOLE wedding! No, not because you ATE our Wedding Ring, but your SLIMY COPPER SKINNED BEAUTIFUL BITCH Sir Hyuga had told me! I never thought that YOU ARE COMPLETELY FAKE!**_

_And the phone hung down from the opposite direction, and Jessiah sighed. He came back, slammed himself to the couch."_

Fei was brust laughing. "Jessiah!? Making Poems!?"  
Billy gazed at Fei, then Citan. "Well, very amusing then, father made poems. But, they delayed the wedding, then...?"

_"No, for the first, it's completely cancelled, the people were not surprised, they had thought that Jessiah would never married to somebody, especially like Racquel. But, it seemed that he worked hard to buy a new ring _Citan giggled _Of course, he worked it out. He then sent more... ehm... **poems** to Racquel, wait her from her work at the hospital, send her flowers _Billy raised his eyebrows_   
Racquel then gave him a chance to talk. That was for 2 months worth, we received another wedding invitation from them."_

Billy nodded, "I'm sure that mother was a forgiveful woman."  
"I even doubt that Racquel was even mad at him for the first time. Or, is it Jessiah who was very anxious for Racuqel. You see, he really loved her so much."  
"Did he? A guy like my father? A drunker?"  
"Racquel too."  
Fei added, smiling to Billy. "If she didn't, where had you born from?"  
"Hmph! I guess so! If the ring didn't disappear, then father didn't proof his love as much as that. 2 months, huh? Poems and Flower? My father?"

"Okay! I had to check Xenogears!" Fei raised from his seat, shocking Billy from his daydreaming. 

Citan saw the back of Fei disappeared from the Gun Room, than he looked at Billy that stared him back. "Oh, I almost forgot that Yui waits me the hangar." Citan also raised, Billy followed his steps with his eyes until Citan suddenly stopped, like thinking. 

He turned his ways to the blue eyed-boy. "Here, take this young one, It comes handy one day." Citan slipped something to the palm of his white skinned hands, and left.

There, Billy was staring the silver ring with confusion, embedded there; **J & R forever**.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, that's the second part. I don't think the ring series were good, looking from the number of the review from the previous chapter. But thank you to raurenu [(Magusina2@aol.com][1]) for reviewing!

Xenogears is copyright only by the SQUARESOFT!!! I don't have any of Billy, Citan, Jessie, Fei, Racquel, Prim, or any others! I don't gain any profit from this piece! That's true! Squaresoft forever!  


   [1]: mailto:(Magusina2@aol.com



	3. citan

ring  
Chapter 3 ~Citan's Ring  
  
"You dropped this, Fei?"  
Fei jumped from his seat, his chair fell. "YUI!!!!" He then saw the item  
that Yui held with her two fiingers. "THE RING!!!! You found it!"  
Margie, Bart and Billy, who were all sitting at the Gun Room table,  
stared at him and the beautiful mother figure standing in front of him.  
Yui smiled. "So this is yours, indeed."  
"What?" Fei blushed. "No, I mean... that's..."  
"Say it loud, Fei. That IS your ring." Bart snickered behind his  
shoulders. "Good choice."  
"Elly likes golden more than silver, she'll like it." Margie joined from  
Bart's side.  
"She will? NO! I mean..." Fei coughed. "Uhm... no, well."  
"Yes, she will, Fei." Billy tapped Fei's shoulder. "You don't need to  
hide it, almost everyone knows by now."  
"Everyone what???" Fei widened his eyes. "No way!!"  
"So, Fei, are you going to take it?" Yui asked again. She hid her laugh  
behind her hands, and looked amused at Fei's crimson face.  
"IT IS NOT MINE!!!!"  
Billy shook his head. Fei could hear Bart grumble "fool" or something  
like that.  
"So, if it's not yours, let me have it, Yui!" Margie took it from Yui's  
hand. "I always wanted a shining gold ring."  
"NO, GIVE THAT TO ME!!!" Fei grabbed it from Margie quickly before she  
had a chance to wear it at her middle finger, when he realized what he was  
doing. Everybody was staring at him, their faces filled with shining grins.  
"I mean... uh..."  
"BUSTED!!!!" Bart shouted, then he laughed.  
Fei ducked his head, Yui somehow heard him mutter. "don't let this happen  
to me... I'm doomed before I'm telling this to Elly..."  
Yui patted his shoulder. "You are not, Fei."  
"Yeah. Need a lot of courage telling *the word* to a girl."  
"What word?" Fei somehow knew, but he didn't believe Bart did.  
"Marria---"  
"WAAAAA!!!!!!!" He shrieked, closing Bart's mouth with his hands  
instantly, "Youpatethicfoolifyoueversaythatagainiwillinstantlykillyou."  
Bart muffled behind Fei's hands while Billy confused saying, "What did he  
say?"  
"Yes, Bart's right though." Yui sighed, closing her eyes.  
"By the way, Yui." Marge started. "I don't see you wearing a ring. I've  
never seen you wearing one. Aren't you supposed to be married with Citan?"  
Yui looked at both her white slender hands. "Yes..."  
Fei, Bart and Billy's eyes followed Margie and Yui's gaze, and Margie's  
words were right, she didn't have *the ring* circle her middle finger. "It's  
because I don't have one."  
"What?" The others stared at her, puzzled.  
"But, aren't people supposed to exchange rings when they're *married*?"  
Margie questioned again with the tone at the last word.  
"Yes, they are." Yui nodded.  
"But why---"  
"Margie." Yui cut her words with no intend to hurt her feelings. "There  
are some reasons why Citan didn't give the ring."  
"Huh?"  
"You know, what you all call marriage isn't always symbolized with  
rings." Yui touched her ring finger. "We believe that. We have our symbol of  
marriage right here." Yui moved her right hand, pointed right to her heart.  
"I didn't know Citan could be *that* romantic---"  
"Shhh!!" Margie elbowed her cousin, stopping his sentence. "How romantic!"  
Yui laughed. "Margie--- I've never thought that was romantic. Those are  
our beliefs... Citan sometimes could be such a---"  
"Sceptic Person."  
"Citan!"  
The doctor was standing behind his wife, rubbing his chin with his right  
hand. "You always say that, Yui. Well, never seen you gossiping  behind my  
back."  
"Citan, Yui didn't mean to---"  
"I know, Margie, I always know my wife." He smiled, looking at his wife  
meaningful, while Yui smiled back at him.  
"Oi oi." Bart interrupted them by waving his hand in front Citan's face.  
He closed his eyes. "You don't need to do that, little one. I'm not a  
lovestruck guy who can't say the words of love to his lover." He grinned,  
enjoying the words that he played, and made the king of Aveh and Fei stunned.  
"Uh-huh, that's hurts." Billy whispered behind them.  
"Alright, dear. I must check the food in the kitchen. Excuse me." Yui  
nodded again and walked pass Citan to the GunRoom exit.  
"Wait, Yui!" Margie ran. "I'll help you---" those were her words before  
her voice disappeared in the Gun Room.  
  
"Yui!" Margie still ran after her when she hit Maria in the middle of the  
way.  
"Ouch!" Maria shouted. "Margie!"  
"Sorry, Maria! I want to talk to Yui quickly, Hey Yui!" Margie ran again  
before Maria could say anything.  
"Hey, my goggles!" Maria shouted, when he saw that her goggles  
were(accidentally) carried by Margie's hands. "HEY! Give them back to me!!!"  
Maria ran, following Margie's path, when finally she found her  
questioning Yui at the kitchen.  
"Yui, I want to know something. Can I ask you something?"  
"You already did." She smiled. "And I have this funny feeling that I  
already knew your question."  
"You're looking like Citan's gaze when I asked him something." Maria  
commented.  
"Husbands-wives... they are all the same." Margie grinned. "So, tell me!"  
Yui sighed, she looked at her dishes.  
"It's a long story though... when I just met Citan... how many years is  
it?"  
  
~Flashback~  
  "So, you're the one giving me food this day?" His grayish eyes studied  
her behind his glasses. "Put it over there, please miss, thank you." He  
smiled, and in an instant, his concentration was back on the book he held in  
his hands.  
"I think you're enjoying your imprisonment." The girl remarked when she  
put the tray. "Solarian."  
"Yes, that's right, Shevite." He replied without even taking off his gaze  
from the book. ".... interesting..."  
"That's not an act of a Solarian spy when he is imprisoned!" The girl  
half screamed. "Just because the cell is full, you don't---"  
"Yes, you're right... that is not right to act like this." He chuckled  
but it seemed like he was being amused by something out of the book.  
"Listen to me, Solarian! Don't mess around while you're in the library!!!"  
"I will not make a mess in the library, I will return all the books to  
their previous shelves." He said again without seeing her. "Let's see..."  
  
~Back~  
"Typical Citan." Margie snorted, while Maria nodded, having the same  
opinion with Margie.  
"Yes." Yui had her quiet laugh.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Can't you take your eyes off the book?"  
"Oh, you again, the twentieth time this month, you come more often than  
anyone does." He smiled, and returned his reading. "Interesting..."  
"I guess that's a no." She put the food tray at the usual spot. "Weird.  
You've read that book twice."  
He suddenly stopped reading and closed the book, staring at her.  
"Interesting, yes."  
Yui felt her face heatened when she saw his eyes looking forward to her.  
"What?"  
"The fact that you know what I'm reading."  
"Of course I know! I know this library like the back of my hand, and I  
know all the books with only seeing them from 20 meters far."  
"Liar."  
"What?"  
"You can't guess the color from 20 meters far." He opened back the book.  
"Color-blind Shevite."  
"I'm what---?" Feeling nervous, she moved herself closer to him.  
"I said Color-blind Shevite." He said back, staring at her, a mere 30  
centimeters away. "You see, you can tell a Color-blind Shevite when you see a  
gray spot in a golden eyed Shevite pupil."  
"I'm sorry? Am I hearing this from a Solarian with glasses?"  
He smiled. "Believe me, you are."  
  
~Back~  
"Oh, come on. Citan SAID THAT? And you TOO?" Margie widened her eyes.  
"Don't you think it's like... OOC... out of character?" Maria added.  
"We were teenagers,too." Yui smiled his motherly smile again.  
  
~Flashback~  
"I like this book." Yui pulled a green book from the shelves. "It's  
about---"  
"The terrestial creation of this planet." Citan cut.  
"Why you---"  
"I have been here for 3 months, and I know this library like the back of  
my hand and I know all the books with only seeing them from 20 meters."  
"I've heard that somewhere before..."  
"Sure you are." He took another book from the same shelf, and sat down,  
starting to read again.  
"Hyuuga..." She opened the book she held, pretenting to read it. "Do you  
think you could ever be free?"  
"That, I do not know." He said shortly, changing the page.  
"You've been gone from Solaris for 3 months, and... do you think they  
would recieve you back as a spy that has been missing?"  
"Well, it is not your concern though."  
"What will happen to your family?"  
"I do not have any."  
"So, you don't have any place to go back to?"  
Silence for a while and he suddenly laughed.  
"What?"  
Citan tried to control his laughs. "You want me to stay here, don't you?"  
"WHAT?" Her face reddened. "I do NOT!"  
Citan suddenly stopped his laughs. "How about this, Yui. Do you want  
yourself to be the place I want to be back?"  
"What?" Yui repeated, but this time with a different tone, full of  
surprise.  
"You see, you are not preparing with consequences  when you said  
something, Yui Uzuki, that's all..." He smiled again and closed the book. "It  
is getting late, your father will search you. Go Yui, don't look at me like a  
confused person."  
  
~Back~  
"I was always wondering how Citan  proposed to you, and now I found  
 out!" Margie clapped both her hands.  
"Citan was... proposing?" Maria wrinkled her eyebrows, "It sounds like  
a...." Maria didn't find the words matched with her thoughts.  
Yui chuckled. "I know what you mean."  
   
//The atmosphere went silent at that moment, and Yui never continued her  
story since then... we can only wonder, how Yui accepted Citan's proposal. We  
knew that she knew our demands, but she kept quiet... Maybe, that's another  
long story. But, I then I heard something funny from my husband...//  
  
~Meanwhile at the same time, in the GunRoom...~  
"Fei."  
"What, doc?"  
Fei, Bart, Billy and Citan were all sitting in front of the bar in the  
GunRoom, while Maison was scrubbing the glasses even though they were already  
clean.  
"Where did you get that ring?"  
"What ring?"  
"Your ring for Ell---"  
"WHAAAA!!!!" Fei screamed. "Don't ever say that!!!!!"  
"I just..."  
"SorrydocbutIfounditattheyardofyourhouseinthemountainpathbackthen,  
IthoughtthatwasMidori'sringbutshetoldmethatitwasntandtoldmetokeepthat!!!!"  
"Wow, that was fast." Billy wisphered to Bart.  
"I thought only girls can do that." Bart commented Billy's statement.  
Citan nodded and continued his drink.  
"Why?" Fei then questioned.  
The doctor just shook his head. "No, it's alright."  
The others just stared at him, confused... But one of them had something  
 in mind about Citan's reaction, then when his future wife told them about her  
conversation with Yui, he told this story...  
  
Yui sighed. She remembered what Midori said to her... before they came to  
Lahan...  
//Mother, do you know that father actually has a ring for you? Well, I'm  
sorry mother, but I read his mind... It's the only thing he has left  from  
his unknown family. He promised to himself that he would give that to you  
when *all is finished*.//  
Yui released her breath once more. "Why do I have this funny feeling that  
I won't get that ring?"  
  
~Fin~  
  
please, forgive me for my lack of english, grammar and plot.  
Dedication:  
Melissa McClendon: if you're reading this, I'm terribly sorry what I've said... stupid me.  
Frances: My beta reader.  
Lenna_Aki, amanda, sakura, Dave, Killiko Jun-chan, raurenu for reviewing.  



End file.
